


Tomorrow

by deutschistklasse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Late at Night, Mentioned Arnook (Avatar), Mentioned Hahn (Avatar), Mentioned Sokka (Avatar), Missing Scene, POV Yue (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: Yue always liked the night. In the moonlight she could be her true self. And she always wanted something more. Tomorrow she would reach for it.
Relationships: Arnook & Yue (Avatar), Sokka & Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tomorrow

Yue stood on the balcony, watching the almost full moon. The city was silent, frozen in sleep. Just the cry of the owl-foxes could be heard periodically.

Yue saw one once. It was a majestic animal, all-white feathers blending in silver fur, with intelligent amber eyes. She quite liked it. She thought, if she died, she wanted to be reborn as an owl-fox, free and wild.

Yue always liked the night. It was when Tui shined down on her, reminding her of the beauty of life. It was when the stars told tales about ancient times when the northern lights danced and sang for her. She sang and danced with them, listened to their stories, and simply enjoyed being alive.

The day was the time of the Princess, quiet and demure, polite and always dignified. The night was the time of Yue, who lived on borrowed time, who wanted to enjoy every moment, who rebelled against propriety. The night was when her real personality emerged when she dared to be a person instead of a princess. Of course, until she married. Then she would be even at nighttime the woman her family and Tribe needed.

But with the arrival of the Avatar and his companions, Yue’s resolve to be the perfect daughter and princess began to crumble. She liked their waywardness, tenacity, and humor. They were so strange and so compelling.

Aang was so cheerful and carefree. She never saw somebody with such a positive outlook on life. Katara was like the raging ocean, challenging everything in her way, but at the same time, she was gentle too. Yue didn’t know if she would dare to be like her, headstrong and unstoppable. It was unheard of a woman to behave in public like her. It was refreshing.

Sokka was funny and thoughtful, he knew what she wanted. He was nice and had a really good heart. And he saw her. He really saw her. Those arrogant boys in her Tribe were always competing for her hand, but they never wanted to know her like Sokka. They wanted to be Chief one day and wanted to use her to attain it. Hahn was the worst. And her Father chose him to be her husband.

Hahn wanted the Princess. Sokka wanted Yue. Her true self.

It was a foreign feeling, being liked for who she was. Her father loved her immensely, but he didn’t see her real worth. She wasn’t a treasured son, instructed in being a chief someday, learning how to be self-supporting and strong. She was a pampered princess, prepared for helping her husband relax and quiet down after a day of hard work with the council.

Her father didn’t listen to her ideas in front of other men. He didn’t let her train with weapons, didn’t let her learn how to survive in a hostile environment. She was to be protected by men. She was just a daughter.

But after Aang arrived with the Southern Water siblings, there was hope for a change for the better. Girls could fight. Girls could be heard. Girls could be more than silent shadows.

With the Avatar came a sense of urgency too. The Fire Nation was near, and they were cruel hunters. She heard from Katara what happened at the South Pole, and she was afraid. Their city was strong with unyielding walls of ice, but human intelligence always found a way to do even the impossible.

The owl-foxes fell silent. Maybe they were returning home with fresh prey. She wondered, what it would be a life without concern, just doing what her nature dictated.

Her gaze returned to the moon, seeking comfort and courage. Yue let her innermost wishes and desires surface. She let herself decide. She shut her eyes, smiling to herself.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would kiss Sokka.


End file.
